Our promise
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Una tarde de verano donde el sol que se colaba por mi ventana era abrazador una pelota de Beisbol me sorprendió, ésta calló sobre mi cama por lo que con un poco de esfuerzo tomé la pelota entre mis manos admirando los vidrios rotos. – Me preguntó… ¿De quién será esta pelota? – Susurré bajo viendo con curiosidad el objeto circular que yacía entre mis manos.


**Angel Beats pertenece al mangaka Jun Maeda.**

* * *

**Nombre: Our promise.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Hina-Yui.**

**Clasificación: K**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**Capítulo único. **

Una tarde de verano donde el sol que se colaba por mi ventana era abrazador una pelota de Beisbol me sorprendió, ésta calló sobre mi cama por lo que con un poco de esfuerzo tomé la pelota entre mis manos admirando los vidrios rotos.

– Me preguntó… ¿De quién será esta pelota? – Susurré bajo viendo con curiosidad el objeto circular que yacía entre mis manos.

– Yui-chan… - La cálida voz de mi madre me despertó de mis pensamientos, pude ver como ella sonreía mientras entraba en mi habitación. – Este joven quiere disculparse por el vidrio roto. – Habló mi madre, luego, señaló al chico que venía tras ella.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse. – Me llamo Hinata, siento mucho lo de tu ventana. – Se disculpó él haciendo una reverencia, cuando por fin levantó la cabeza sonreí levemente mostrando mi despreocupación ante aquello.

– No es problema, Hinata-san. – Susurré.

Él me miró fijamente despertando aquella sensación en mi pecho, es como si ya lo conociera… - Yui… - Susurró él sin despegar su mirada de la mía, sentí como algo hizo clic en mí.

– Sempai…

Vi sorpresa en su mirada, tal vez el sentía la misma sensación que yo, tal vez él también estaba consciente de que fuera posible el habernos conocidos antes. – Creo que no debo molestar más. – Dijo él después de un gran silencio, sonrió avergonzado, esa faceta me agradaba.

– Oh, ten tu pelota. – Dije después de habérmele quedado viendo sin vergüenza alguna, que mal.

Entonces él sólo me sonrió. – Quédatela, tómalo como un regalo. – Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, sonreí agradecida.

Mi madre también sonrió. – Estás invitado a venir cuando quieras, Hinata-kun. – El chico de cabellos azules sólo sonrió mientras posaba su mirada en mí.

– Gracias, sin duda vendré. – En sus ojos había algo…

Acaso… ¿Yo ya había vivido este momento?, ¿Acaso ya conocía a Hinata-san?

_Sempai…_

Esa palabra inundaba mis pensamientos. Suspiré abatida, tantas emociones me confundían. – Hasta luego sempai. – Él me vio con los ojos levemente abiertos, de nuevo esa sensación ¿Qué significaba aquello?, él sólo me sonrió, contento por mi frase.

– Adiós, Yui.

De nuevo algo hizo clic en mí.

_Yo me casaré contigo… _

_Yo juego beisbol así que un día romperé tu ventana y te conoceré._

No, eso no estaba pasando, ¿Por qué venían esas frases a mi cabeza?

_Es una promesa…_

De nuevo mi mirada se posó en el chico frente a mí, era como si algo nos evitara el separarnos.

Posé mi mirada en él buscando respuestas a lo que me sucedía pero él se encontraba igual que yo, confundido, extrañado. – Hinata-kun, ¿Puedo ofrecerte un refresco? – Mi madre interrumpió aquel silencio que se había formado, él de nuevo sonrió mientras asentía levemente.

Mi madre desapareció por la puerta de mi habitación dejándonos solos a ambos. - ¿Juegas beisbol? – Pregunté, me sentí una idiota, ¡Maldita sea claro que soy una idiota!, por algo rompió mi ventana ¿No?

– Sí, desde que era niño lo he jugado. – Sonreí con nostalgia.

– Eso suena divertido… desde niña he estado postrada a esta cama. – Él me miró con sorpresa, luego, aquel arrepentimiento y pena que podía ver en las demás personas. Sonreí tratando de calmar aquellas emociones en él. – Sempai, ¿Me enseñarán a jugar? – Él de nuevo posó su mirada llena de sorpresa en mí, sonrió, una linda sonrisa.

- ¡Claro Yui!

_Yui… idiota…_

¡Ahh!, en realidad me sentía confundida pero aun así no quería alejar estas sensaciones que se producían en mi pecho, ¿Tú también las sientes sempai?, es como si desde el principio estábamos destinados a encontrarnos.

Sonreí con vergüenza, sí que soy soñadora. – Yui. – Vi de reojo a mi acompañante, él me vio con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Cumplí mi promesa.

Mi sonrisa se borró de mis labios de inmediato. Entonces, ¿No era un sueño?, ¿Existía una promesa?

Me sentía confundida. Él se acercó a mí, de forma delicada acercó una de sus manos a la mía hasta estrecharla y entrelazar nuestros dedos. Por primera vez sentía mis mejillas calentarse, me estaba sonrojando. – Sempai… - Susurré. Su tacto, su aroma, todo en él me llenaba de una extraña sensación, de un desconocido sentimiento.

Sonreí feliz, ¿Esto era lo que se llamaba encontrar a tu media naranja?, ¿A la persona del otro extremo del hilo rojo?, porque yo… en este momento sentía que deseaba pasar todo mi vida junto a él, junto a Hinata-san, junto a mi sempai porque esa era nuestra promesa.

* * *

**¡Hola!, pues, primero que todo quiero disculparme si no fue de su agrado el one-shot, la verdad es el primero que escribo sobre ésta pareja y me siento muy nerviosa al subirlo, aun así quiero ver que les parece.**

**¿Bueno, malo?, acepto críticas constructivas. Sin más que decir, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
